The liquid crystal display has been widely used in field such as television, mobile phone and public information display owing to its advantages of small volume, light weight, low power consumption, low driving voltage and radiation free, which is the most widely used display technology currently. For the liquid crystal display, particularly with respect to application like large-size liquid crystal televisions, the liquid crystal display is required to have a broad visual angle range.
In the conventional liquid crystal display, the perpendicular electric field between the pixel electrode and the common electrode is mainly used to drive deflection of liquid crystal molecules. In such a case, if it is viewed at a relatively large angle deviating from the direction perpendicular to the plane of the display, the problems of low contrast and color distortion may exist, i.e., the problem of narrow visual angle (hereinafter referred to as “the visual angle”) exists.
Therefore, it is proposed in the prior art various display modes to overcome the defect that the visual angle is too narrow. The various display modes include: 90° twisted nematic liquid crystal with compensation film mode, pixel electrode pattern vertical arrangement mode and plane driving mode using fringe field, etc.
Although the above display modes have been proposed successively and have been industrialized gradually, the above various display modes still have defects in actual use. The 90° twisted nematic liquid crystal with compensation film mode is limited for improvement of the visual angle, which is only applied in laptop computers and desktop monitors generally; the pixel electrode pattern vertical arrangement mode has to fabricate the pixel electrode into a complex slit structure, which influences the light utilization efficiency; the plane driving mode using fringe field requires a high process control accuracy, has a difficult manufacturing process and affects the contrast.
To sum up, the various display modes in the prior art for overcoming the defect that the visual angle of the liquid crystal display is too narrow all have corresponding defects, which cannot increase the display visual angle of the liquid crystal display effectively.